


I'll be gentle, don't you scream

by HeavensInYourEyes



Series: Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensInYourEyes/pseuds/HeavensInYourEyes
Summary: Getting to where they were took a lot of patience, effort and time, but by now Steve knew Billy, he knew why he was the way he was, and he also forgave him, he was on his best behaviour now (well, most of the time).Or the one that gives me so many Gallavich vibes.





	I'll be gentle, don't you scream

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you have any advice/constructive criticism or you notice any mistakes do not hesitate to let me know!! english is not my first language so please bear with me!!  
> enjoy!

“Lemme take care of you” 

Steve whispered to the boy laying down on his bed, naked and exposed. When he nodded, Steve poured some lube on his fingers, the cold liquid made him shiver, and brought his middle finger near Billy’s pink hole, “ready?” he asked softly, worried that he might change his mind.   
Getting to where they were took a lot of patience, effort and time, but by now Steve knew Billy, he knew why he was the way he was, and he also forgave him, he was on his best behaviour now (well, most of the time). 

“Just do it Harrington.” Billy replied exasperatedly, Steve huffed but pressed his fingertip on the opening, feeling the heat from the boy radiate. He had found out that Billy was experienced, quite a lot;   
that back in California he was ‘kind of a slut, always looking for a quick fuck’ (those were Billy’s words, Steve didn’t think it like that) and he was used to the feeling, but everything was so new to Steve that he didn’t want to rush it and ruin everything. He took his sweet time working open his hole, slow and delicate, his long finger brushing just lightly against the magic spot, “like that?” he sought for Billy’s approval, his brows were furrowed, and he was biting his lip. 

Steve loved that look on him, when the bad boy disappeared, and Billy could be really himself, unashamed and unapologetic, “more” his voice was raspy, and shit that was hot, “I need you to speed this up pretty boy, I ain’t got all day” he barked out, “you sure?” Steve said in the flirtiest voice he could manage, looked right into his blue eyes while adding a second finger in the tight opening, Billy hummed in approval, “You don’t want to stay for dinner?” he was scissoring his fingers inside of his body, Billy was grasping the sheets, “Maybe spend the night?” he continued, finally adding a third finger inside, at this point Billy was rocking his hips, craving more, sinking into his fingers and searching to hit the spot that make him see the stars. 

His dick was rock hard, slapping against his abdomen so Steve decided to place his lips around it, sucking it sloppily, it was messy, precum mixed with saliva were dropping down his length, but he didn’t mind and Billy seemed to be enjoying it, if the moans that were escaping his red mouth were an indicator, “fuck! yes, just like that pretty boy” he looked up to see him staring, his blue eyes were clouded by pleasure and Steve couldn’t help but feel proud, being the one that made him feel like that. 

Billy was fucking himself on his fingers, “Harrington I need you inside of me” his voice cracked, “please” he begged, raspy and deep. That was something he didn’t think Billy would do, especially not in bed, and something that made his dick twitch every time. “Really?” Steve took his mouth off his dick after giving him one last languid lick, making the boy whimper, “yes, hurry the fuck up” he cried, tugging at his ass, pulling him closer, lifting his hips to give Steve better access.

“You want me to get a rubber?” it’s not like they really used them, they had swallowed their fair share of each other’s cum, but he still asked. “Just get inside of me right now Steve Harrington” his tone was assertive, but his face was relaxed, Steve pressed a quick kiss on his lips,   
“c’mon” Billy exhorted him. He pulled out his fingers, reached for the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his hand, wrapped it around his cock and jerked it just enough to get it lubed up and lined it with Billy’s hole, “yes, yes, fuck me. Please.” 

He was panting, and Steve didn’t leave him waiting, he pressed the tip and Billy just sank onto him, the warmth of his body felt like a furnace, “You feel so good, god. You’re so tight.” Billy was roaming his hands on his chest, playing with his nipples, “move” he commanded oh so breathlessly and Steve did. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed right back in, “just like that pretty boy” Billy cried out, he loved the appreciation, strived for more. He began working his hips, trying to aim towards the prostate, Billy gripped his ass when he found it, “right there, yes, please” he grunted, and that was all Steve needed to hear to fasten his pace.

It sounded filthy, skin slapping on skin and laboured breaths, guttural moans and whines, one of Steve’s hand was wrapped around Billy’s dick, while his other was planted on Billy’s hip for support, and he really couldn’t ask for more.   
He bended down so that their faces were mere inches apart, they were breathing into each other’s mouths, staring into each other’s eyes, it felt so intimate and just right, like that was meant to be, like they were meant to be.  
“You look so beautiful like this” Steve blurted out, his lips hovering over Billy’s, “needy and desperate” he whispered before closing the distance between them, Billy parted his lips immediately, letting their tongues meet, kissing sloppily, slow and deep. Billy cupped his face into his hands, “don’t stop” he mumbled, “’m so close” he added in between kisses. 

Steve’s trusts became erratic, and so did his strokes on the other boy’s cock, he rubbed his thumb over the tip and with that Billy’s orgasm ripped through him, a deep moan escaping his mouth, wet drops of cum covering his hand and their chests, he was panting hard, his muscles clenched around Steve’s dick and that felt like bliss, he repeated Billy’s name until he didn’t know how to speak properly anymore and finally he released his load and flopped down on the boy laid on the bed.   
When he pulled out, a whine left Billy’s mouth. “That was…incredible” Steve uttered after what felt like an eternity, after having regained somewhat of composure, “yeah pretty boy, you did good.” Billy said patting on his shoulder, “we better get cleaned up, or do you want mommy to find cum dirty sheets?” he asked smirking, Steve chuckled, “just, let’s lay down for a while, all right?” he didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to think about anything, when he was with Billy the world outside was not his concern. 

“Alright. But then don’t complain if this shit stains” he turned to face him, smile wide on his face, his hair was a mess, (Steve knew that his wasn’t any better) but he looked so beautiful. “I’ve got no complaints” he grabbed the other man’s hand and lifted it to his mouth, placing a kiss on it. Billy grimaced but then smiled, “you are so gay, you know that Harrington?” Steve rolled his eyes, “oh, shut up. I know you love it” he stated fondly. In one swift movement Billy was on top of him, straddling his hips, staring down with a predatory look in his eyes. Steve just stared, heartbeat racing, lips parted.   
Billy pinned his hands to the headboard and bended down on his chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses, starting from his nipples. The contact made Steve shiver, “shit” he commented breathlessly, Billy shifted his mouth on his collarbone, he bit down and licked the delicate skin and Steve could only watch. When he thought he was done with the mark he admired his work, “so gay” he repeated mockingly, Steve chuckled “bisexual actually, so shut up” he added rolling his eyes, but still amused.  
Billy lowered himself so that their foreheads were touching, then replied wiggling his eyebrows “make me”. So Steve did, he nibbled at his bottom lip, then he kissed him like his life depended on it, lips growing numb but he didn't care.

Billy let go of his hands and Steve placed them on his hips, the kiss got heated and Billy had started to grind on him. Steve eyes grew wide when he felt something dripping down Billy. His come. “You like that? Filling me up? You are nasty, Harrington” he teased, still rocking his hips, their erections growing, “oh, God yes. And I know you like it too. You're no better than me Hargrove.”   
Their mouths collided again, Steve's hand reached the boy's rim, “you're so wet” he choked out, lube and come mixed together, two of his fingers went in effortlessly. Billy moaned, shifting his position, he grabbed his hand and took the fingers out “why?” Steve wondered but he soon got the answer. Billy had lined himself up so that he could ride his dick, it still was sensitive so when the tip was in Steve let out a guttural moan, Billy just hummed sinking deeper into him. Steve started moving too, placing his hands on Billy's hip bones, “you just can't get enough, fuck.”   
His eyes were glossy, his head tilted back, his lips parted, “beautiful” Steve complemented him, he stared to stroke himself, chasing pleasure but Steve bat his hand away. “Not so fast” Billy didn't complain, he brought his fingers to Steve's mouth, lips parting without hesitation, “suck th-” the sentence was cut off by a loud moan.

“Right there” he was rolling his hips, Steve took his fingers into his mouth, “you got such a pretty face you know that Harrington?” Steve accepted the compliment by thrusting harder, leaving the boy on top of him muttering with pleasure. Steve kept thrusting into that sweet spot, Billy's fingers still in his mouth, “Steve, please” the boy pleaded, so he let go of his hand and Billy jerked his cock a few times until he was cumming on Steve's chest, some drops got on his face. “you look even prettier with my come all over you.”   
He scooped up some of it with his fingers, brought them to Steve’s mouth. He didn’t even need to be asked anything as he licked clean his hand, never breaking eye contact. Billy's eyes were dark, pupils wide and then he went down to kiss him. Feeling himself on Steve's lips, he moaned into the kiss and roamed his tongue around his mouth. Steve reached his climax shortly after, bliss spreading through his body, he carefully slipped out, droplets of come dripping down the other's boy hole. 

Billy got off of him and up, “this is all good and gay, but I will not let the comforter stain, so you better get the fuck up and help me clean this mess” Steve laughed at that, “Billy Hargrove, you really surprise me more and more each moment I spend with you” Steve admitted, “yeah well I'm full of surprises. You better do as I say” Steve reluctantly stood up, “your wish is my command” he said while placing his lips on Billy's “Damn right” he mumbled between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said, this is so gallavich it hurts, sigh i miss them together so much  
> title from Ride by SoMo


End file.
